Back Stage
by katiejean01
Summary: What will be a compilation of one shots of how I would like for scenes to happen when the show ends. Might go back to previous seasons/episodes. Will most likely be dirty with very little angst and lots of fluff. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Characters belong to Shonda but the story is partially mine. The ending is dirty ;)

* * *

Callie's POV

Arizona and I had a bittersweet day. There was light-hearted bantering since this morning. I'm afraid to really fight with her because we've just gotten to a decent place again in our relationship and I don't want her lashing out. So as much as we're joking when we argue there are definitely underlying truths to each argument.

The girl we operated on was a total pain in the ass. It didn't really surprise me when she scared Karev because lets face it, he's kind of a whimp, but when unleashed her fury on me I just didn't know what to say. So Karev and I stood there staring pondering on inadequacies when Arizona walks up and takes charge. God was she sexy when she went all bad ass. We haven't had sex yet but we were getting close this morning when we heard Sofia dropped the cookie jar and proceeded to argue about parenting. The argument when further from there but Arizona was taking charge with this 13 year old girl and it melted my heart. Granted she was very very sexy but I could see the wheels turning in her head. She related to her and genuinely wanted to help her. She gets her standing and Karev and I run into the room to help. We steady her on her feet and while shes take a couple steps towards Karev, Arizona looks at me with tears in her eyes but still smiling. I smile widely at her and wink, just trying to calm her emotions until we are somewhere she can let it out.

"Well you've done a great job. We'll be back tomorrow to do a little bit more." She smiles to her and the teenager actually smiles back. We walk out of the room and separate from Karev. Walking into the locker rooms to change into our clothes I hear Arizona sniffle.

"Arizona, honey, what's wrong?" I grab her hand and pull her towards me to help keep her balanced.

"I-i-I j-just," she tries to get it out but is too overwhelmed. I pull her in for a hug and kiss the top of her head.

"It's ok baby. We'll talk about it at home ok?" She smiles and pecks me on the lips. She dries her eyes and coughs signaling her changing the conversation.

"Hurry up pretty lady, we have a pretty baby waiting for us in daycare." She says as she stands and smacks my ass.

"Oh do we? I think she'll be good for a couple minutes." I smirk and pull her in for a kiss. At first they are just quick kisses but they soon deepen. She traces her tongue on the bottom of my lip. This take me by surprise since I usually starts that, but I quickly accept. We whirl our tongues together. She puts her hands in the back pockets of my jeans and squeezes my ass. With my hands holding her face I pull her back panting. "god you can't do that you know what that does to me."

"Mmmm, I think you can handle a little teasing babe." She winks at me. "Let's go get our girl." We walk down the hall, me with my arm around her shoulder and her with her hand in my back pocket giving the occasional squeeze. In response to this I look at her and we rub noses.

"Mommy, Mama!" Sofia screams and runs into my arms. We had to tell her to stop doing that with Arizona until she has better balance. I know it kills Arizona.

"Hey sweetpea, how was your day?" I ask her.

"It good. I secret." She tells me with a smirk much like Arizona's.

"oh you do huh? You wanna tell me?" Arizona tickles sofia.

"No Mommy, I tell Mama." She says seriously. I look at Arizona and I can tell she's upset but holding strong in front of our baby girl.

"Alright, you tell Mama later ok." I smile at her and she smiles and lays her head on my shoulder. I grab arizona's hand and kiss it. She smiles at me sweetly. We walk across the street. Arizona wanted to start walked again because "it is stupid to drive across the street". We get home and have a great family dinner. All I can think through the entire night is how lucky I am and how much I love my two girls.

"Hokay munchkin, time for bath and bedtime" Arizona stands up slowly to help sofia to the bathroom.

"No mommy, Mama tonight."

"Oh ok, well good night baby. Mommy loves you." And gives her a kiss before walking to our room and shutting the door quickly. Crap. Shes really upset. I can't say I blame her. Sofia is all about her mama so I don't really understand the sudden change.

"Bath time!" she squeals and runs with her shaky little legs to the bathroom. After cleaning up and getting her pajamas on she lays down and I move the chair next to her bed for her bed-time story. "whatcha wanna read tonight?"

"I tell secret now Mama."

"Ok baby." I smile at her.

"Mommies fitical teripist come today."

"Oh did he come see his little boy?"

"Yep he talk to me too."

"Well that was nice. Were you nice to him?"

"Yes Mama. I tell him I love mommy. She sad sometimes. I wan give her sumtin."

"Oh well you could've asked me baby, we could've gotten her something"

"No no he help me."

"Oh ok, well what'd you get her?"

"I made her leg pretty."

"Wait, Sofia, did you do something to Mommy's new leg that she hasn't even used yet or seen?"

"Yes Mama, pretty now." She beems up at me and I can't help it when my heart breaks. Arizona will not be happy about this.

"That's sweet baby but that was expensive. You shouldn't have done that."

"But I make Mommy happy not sad no more." She starts to cry.

"Sweetheart you don't make mommy sad." She nods at me with more tears than I've ever seen roling down her face.

"Her fitical teripist say she love it. He help me do buttofwies and wainbows and hearts. I hurted my figger wit da hard part but I keep going cuz mommy strong so me too."

"What was the hard part?"

"We engaged "myhewo" into da wood."

"You mean engraved?"

"Yeah mama yeah." She nods and wipes her little nose. I brush my fingers through her hair. "Mommy be sad again?" My eyes water. Sofia got my big heart. Poor thing. Sometimes caring gets you into trouble.

"No baby, I think she'll love it so much." She smiles and her eyes get droopy. "You go to sleep now ok?"

She nods at me, "Love oo Mama. Tell mommy too."

"I will sweetpea, goodnight, love you." I walk out of Sofia's room with SO much on my mind. I need to talk to Arizona about our arguing all day, why she got upset after we helped the teenager stand and walk, and I have to explain sofia's behavior. I walk towards the bedroom door, take a deep breath and walk in. I see Arizona laying on her side of the bed sobbing. "Oh Arizona, baby."

"She hates me Calliope. She's only 3 and she hates me."

"No honey she doesn't at all." I do my best to reassure her.

"She didn't want me at all today. I try not to make her mad at me. I was horrible to her before, I can't be mean to her again but she still hates me."

"Sweetie, is that why you're afraid to discipline her?" she lets out a loud sob and nods her head. I rub my hand up and down her back while holding her. "Baby, lets take a bath. It will make you feel better, I promise." She shakes her head.

"I already took off my leg."

"Let me carry you. You let me before." She nods and wraps her arms around my neck. I give her a quick kiss and smile at her. Once in the bathroom, I set her on the edge of the tub. While the water is running I undress her and she undresses me as best she can. Once we're naked and I'm standing in front of her she puts her head on my stomach and cries. I just rub her head. I'm thinking of the best way to tell her everything is ok. "Ok babe, lets get in." I help her in first and step in behind her. I quickly pull her between my legs, wrap my arms around her stomach and kiss her neck. She sighs.

"Thank you Calliope. You always make me feel better." She begins to relax.

"Anything for my wife and love of my life." She turns her head and we kiss. "So this whole sofia hating you thing we need to talk about."

"No we don't its obvious she does. I'll figure something out, I guess."

"Babe, just sit back relax and listen to what I have to say. I know you might be mad at somepoint but wait til I finish before you butt in."

"Calliope, I don't want to fight right now."

"We won't sweetness, I promise." She nods pushing me to begin.

"Sofia told me her secret." Arizona's head falls and her eyes fill with tears.

"She wanted to give you something so she would make you happy instead of making you sad all the time."

"Oh my god, my baby thinks she was making me sad?"

"She did but just wait for me to explain." I continue before Arizona can say something. "Your physical Therapist went to visit his son today and talked to sofia. She then told him she loved you and wanted to make you happy so he helped her make you something. This is where I think you might get a little mad."

"Calliope, my baby girl made me something, I can't be mad at her."

"just wait. She decorated the extra leg you ordered last month. The fancy one made out of wood." Arizona's face is blank. I can't tell if shes mad or not. "She said she put butterflies, rainbows, and hearts on it because you love them and they make you happy." Arizona starts to tear up so I continue. "Wait that's not the best part. She told me she hurt herself doing the "big part" but kept going because you're strong so she is too." Arizona has tears streaming down her face. I kiss her neck repeatedly.

She finally speaks. "Wait what was the hard part. Stickers shouldn't hurt her that bad."

"Oh this is gonna get you. Your physical therapist helped her engrave "My Hero" into the wood." She breaks down in my arms. I rub her arms and kiss her wherever I can reach until she calms down.

"She is so sweet Calliope. Just like you." I smile at her and remember the whole I love you from sofia thing.

"Oh, she also wanted me to tell you she loves you."

"I love her too, so much." I smile but it doesn't reach my eyes. Arizona hasn't said she loves me in months. I say it to her but after a while I stopped expecting it in response. She sees the sadness in my eyes. I look down at my hands. "Calliope. Look at me honey." I slowly look up with tears in my eyes. She turns slightly and cups my face. "I love you too Calliope. You're my everything." I let out a small sob before she kisses me. Theres no tongue but this kiss conveys so much love we don't need it. We pull apart and rest our foreheads together.

"I love you too, Arizona." I smile widely at her.

"I mean it. I'll tell you all the time now. You make me feel so much better all the time. You deserve it." She rubs our noses together.

"Speaking of making you feel better, lets talk about what happened at the end of work today, babe." She sighs. I know she doesn't want to talk about it but we need to communicate.

"I just realized something and felt terrible about it." I rub her stomach and kiss her neck.

"What baby? What made you feel bad?"

"That girl was just sitting there being a complete asshole. Sure she's depressed I definitely get that part of it but she was just making everyone else feel horrible. I mean her mom wasn't even there because she wouldn't listen to her." She sighs and shakes her head. "It just made me realize how horribly I've treated you. You're my whole world and you've just done everything to help me. Not to mention you weren't even the one who cut my leg off."

"WHOA. First of all, you were depressed and going through a lot so that ok, I understood and we're doing better now." I kiss her chastely. "Second, of all I am the one who cut your leg off."

"You don't need to lie anymore Calliope. Bailey told me. She said Karev did it." I begin to protest. She likes Karev, I don't want her good work relationship ruined. "No just listen. I'm not mad at you for lying and I'm not mad Karev did it. I would have died and you were protecting him and taking all the blame and being my noble, big-hearted calliope. And I love you for that." I start to cry, a happy cry. I pull her in close and quickly probe her mouth with my tongue. She lets me in eagerly. I begin to rub up her sides and starts to play with my breasts. We have gotten this far before but she usually just stops it and says goodnight or we get interrupted. She is rubbing the underside of my breast and I moan as my nipples harden. She moves to straddle my lap in the bathtub and my hands quickly find her ass. We moan into each other's mouths. She bends her head down to suck on my nipple and squeeze the other one with her other hand.

"God Arizona." She switches her mouth to my other breast.

"Mmmm, you taste so good. Do you like that baby?" she asks me.

"Yes sweetie. You feel so good on me. You drive me crazy." She smiles and we kiss for a couple minutes before she stops.

"Lets continue this in the bedroom." I look at her with questioning eyes.

"Arizona, are you sure?" she nods quickly.

"Yes. You are so sexy Calliope and I love you so much. I want to make love to you and fuck you until the sun comes up. We'll have to adjust some but I know we'll have hotter sex than ever." All I can do is moan and pull her in for a kiss. "Come on baby, I'm so turned on. You need to fix this." I get out of the bathtub and lift my beautiful wife out with ease, not even bothering to dry off. I lay her on the bed and latch onto her lips. My hands brush up her sides and begin to play with her breasts.

"I've missed you so much baby." I say before I suck on her nipple. I spend the next 5 minutes lavishing her perfect breasts before I let my hand trail down to her right thigh, not wanting to make her uncomfortable. I begin rubbing and tickling it while kissing her until she stops kissing me and looks at me.

"You can touch it, sweetheart. I know you're not grossed out. You've seen amputations before and I'm your wife so I better turn you on still." I smile at her and kiss her. I move my hand to her other thigh and she quickly moans as I massage it.

"Feel good?" She nods and keeps her eyes closed. "I can give you massages when it hurts, Ok?"

"Definitely ok," she breaths out. I move my hand to her slit and slowly run my fingers up it gather moisture and swirling it around her clit. I do this several times before I begin to kiss down her body. She quickly stops me. "Can you stay up here? I want us to come together this first time. Just….It'll make me feel better." I smile at her and moan as I kiss her.

"Of course sexy, anything you want." I begin to run two fingers up and down her slit again and pay attention to her clit for a couple minutes. I alternate pressures on it and rub certain spots I know she likes. Suddenly I feel her run her fingers up my slit. "Oh yes." She smirks. I move my fingers to her and run them around the whole. Shes now concentrating on my clit while moaning loudly.

"Yes baby, go inside, I need to inside." She practically yells at me.

"Ok baby but you too. I need you too. So bad." She smiles and rubs around my entrance before she slams 2 fingers inside of me. I quickly insert my two fingers inside of her and I feel her nails dig into my back. I don't move them inside her and she quickly stills her hand. "Are you ok, honey?"

"I had to stop or I was gonna come." She breaths out with her eyes closed trying to hold off her climax.

"Hah, baby, that's the point of what were doing." I lean down and nibble on her neck.

"No I wanna come with you Calliope." I move up a bit to nibble on her earlobe.

"Ok I'll tell you when I'm close ok." Arizona begins working her fingers inside me like the expert she is. She scissors her fingers and continues to find the spots that never fails to make me scream. I'm so turned on she is sliding in and out of me so easily. I move my fingers in her slightly and she screams out in pleasure.

"Fuck, Calliope!" She senses that shes close and wants me to catch up so she inserts a third finger inside of me. I quickly feel the difference and bite her neck. At this point we are both moaning loudly. You can hear the wet sloshing sounds mingled with our breathing. Then I find her spot and continue to rub it vigorously. She finds my spot and does the same. We scream in unison.

"Shit!"

"Oh god Calliope." Our juices mingle around our centers and we ride out the waves of pleasure until we are both completely spent.

"I love you Calliope."

"I love you too Sweetie." My wife is really coming back to me. We're going to be fine. Arizona, sofia and I….We'll be just fine as long as we stick together.


	2. Chapter 2

This Chapter will be what I can only dream would happen after callie says "we should buy the hospital" and her and Arizona part ways with MerDer. I'm really worried Arizona is in fact yelling at Callie in the promo for 9x15. Shonda did say they were going to have to deal with what happened before they were all happy again. UGH. Anyways, enjoy! I'm going to pretend they also haven't had sex yet this season. I'm not sure if it's possible for me to not do a fluffy/smutty fic. I'm going to skip the angst and live in my own happy delusional world

* * *

Callie's POV

Well, I had just dropped the bomb on Arizona, Derek, and Meredith. I had gotten 3 shocked faces. No I haven't gone out of my mind. I love SGMW. I've grown so much as a person here. I met my wife and the mother of my sweet baby Sofia here. After standing there stunned, Derek excused himself and Meredith and said they would think about it and talk with Arizona and I about it later. So now my lovely wife and I are walking towards daycare to pick up Sofia. Arizona hasn't said a word to me and I'm getting really worried that I've seriously pissed her off.

"Arizona? Are you mad at me?" I ask nervously. I have been walking on shells for months now, but I can't let this hospital go under without doing everything that I can. Arizona doesn't say anything. Just looks at me with curiosity. "I know it's crazy, it's just this hospital means a lot to me and I don't want to lose it to scary Pegasus people."

"Yeah I understand that." She replies flatly. I'm fairly certain she's pissed at me. I know the money would really help us but we have my trust fund to fall back on if necessary and we both make a good amount of money so everything would really still be the same.

"I'm sorry I made you mad. I didn't mean to." I say looking at my feet. She pulls me into a different direction than the daycare and into an on-call room. She sits me down on the bed and sits next to me. I have tears running down my face. I'm so scared of what she's going to say to me. All we do is fight anymore, I just want my sweet loving wife to cuddle up to in times like this.

"Why didn't you talk to me about this before you blind-sided me in front of Derek and Meredith?" I sit there and soak in what she asked me. Her eyes are full of tears. "I mean, I realize I'm still not myself completely and we've been arguing and we haven't made love in a long time but I'm getting there and you haven't had to really take care of me lately-" she stops abruptly with a look of terror in her eyes. "Owen told you about the phantom pain didn't he? Damn it. I told him not to. Listen Calliope, I'm working on it. I'm calming the waves and stuff and you don't have to worry about that Owen is helping."

"Whoa, Arizona give me a minute." She is full on crying now so I pull her onto my lap and rub her back. I am SO confused. Why wouldn't she tell me about her phantom pains getting worse? Why doesn't she want me to take care of her? I'm her wife for god's sake! "Sweetheart, when did your pains get worse? Why didn't you tell me? I could've taken breaks during the day and given you a massage like we do before bed?" She sighs as I kiss her on the cheek and rub my nose on it sweetly.

"I just didn't want you to have to deal with another one of my problems. I don't want to bother you with it anymore." She still has tears rolling down her face. I can feel them wet my t-shirt as she puts her face in my neck.

"Baby, I want to take care of you. You're my wife and I love you more than anything. Why don't you want me to make you feel better?"

"I just want to be your wife again. We've been so much better. We're so close to having sex, I'm almost ready and we're showering together again. I just don't want you to think of me as your patient."

"Well you would certainly be the sexiest patient I've ever had." I reply with a smirk. She cracks a little bit of a smile but it quickly fades.

"I'm serious. I just want to be your wife again. I love that we can talk about work and that you know how to make my leg feel better but I just want to be sexy to you again. I want to see you look at me like you're undressing me with your eyes again."

"Arizona, you are still my wife. You are still my very very sexy wife and I do still undress you with my eyes I just do it when you're not looking. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." She has a slight smile on her. I rub her back lovely. "But baby I'm here for you through everything. I love sexy you but that's not all I want. That is not the only part of you I fell in love with. I love the funny you, the caring you, the angry you, the mother you, even all your stinky smelly gas." She giggles. "And I plan on getting you back for farting in the car this morning" I kiss her on the cheek. "It's not a big deal for me to take care of you. I love taking care of you. You only let your stubborn walls down to me and I love that. I love that you only do that for me. Let me take care of my wife, please?" She sits up on my lap and grabs my jaw pulling my lips to hers she kisses me sweetly. Her soft lips against mine have the same effect on me that they always have. I sigh into the kiss and then I feel her tongue begging for entrance. I eagerly meet her tongue my own and we both moan. Her soft wet tongue sends pulses straight to my clit and I can feel myself begin to heat up. She pulls back and smiles as she looks at me with my swollen lips parted, breathing heavily.

"How about tonight you take care of me in every way you know how to?" I open my eyes quickly to look at her. Is she really suggesting what I think she is or am I just THAT horny?

"I…ummm…..yeah I'll umm draw you a bath and umm give you a massage and rub in the ointment that you like. Anything for you." She laughs and pulls me in for another deep kiss. She moves to straddle my lap which she has said she actually finds much more comfortable without her leg. Her tongue is grinding smoothly against mine. I grab her ass and pull her into me as she pushes her crotch into me. We fall backwards onto the bed.

"Calliope, love. I want you to take care of me how you used to take care of me. Before the accident." She winks at me and latches onto my neck sucking and biting. I groan. This is so not fair. She knows that's my spot and we have to pick up Sofia before daycare closes.

"Are you sure, Honey? There's no rush."

"Oh there definitely is a rush. I miss your hands all over my body." She kisses me "so" kiss "much."

"We need to get Sofia but you bet your sweet ass I'll do anything you need to that sexy body all night after our little angel is asleep." She smiles and stands up.

"Let's go get the second love of my life." She pecks me on the cheek. We walk the rest of the way to daycare holding hands. Arizona occasionally brushes her thumb over my knuckles and looks at me with her brilliant blue eyes. We walk into the daycare and see Sofia playing with one of the nurses little girl, ashlynn. They were obviously playing dress up. Sofia has on a little black jacket with a tie on and Ashlynn has a tiny lab coat on.

"Mommy, Mama! Look! Ashie and me get mawwied wike oo!" She is so precious. She grabs Ashlynn's hand and then presses a kiss to her cheek. Ashlynn giggles and kisses her right back.

"Oh are you really? Were you gonna invite me and you mama?" Arizona bends down to talk to her. And tickle her.

"Yes mommy. She just got my gowlfwend today." It's my turn to giggle and bend down.

"Oh so this is new?" She smiles and nods.

"yes mama, I love ashie."

"Oh well in that case, welcome to the family ashlynn." Ashlyn smiles widely at my wife's acceptance. This is so cute. My little three years old is just so precious.

"We gotta go home Sof. It's time for bed. Say goodbye." She frowns and turns to ashlynn.

"Bye bye ashie, I miss you." She brushes ashlynns hair off her forehead and kiss it. Arizona always does that to me. Right after we sat on the couch and watching that silly cooking show she has never hesitated to do that. I look over at Arizona and she smiles and winks sending tingles down my spine. Ashlynn pulls Sofia into a hug and when she leans back Sofia is still hugging her. Uh-oh. We got a problem. Arizona quickly steps in.

"Alright baby boo we have to go now. You'll see Ashlynn tomorrow." She picks up Sofia and our poor baby starts to cry. She waves bye to ashlynn until she can no longer see her. She quickly tires out and falls asleep in Arizona's arms. I get a little nervous because I know she's grown to be a little chubby monster. We enter the elevator and I put my arm around her waist.

"You good babe?" I ask her.

She smiles back at me. "I'm perfect." She leans in and kisses me slowly. It takes all I have to separate when we hear the ding of the opening door. We walk over to our apartment and Arizona lays Sofia down in her little bed and walks out of her room and quickly come up behind me and wraps her arms around my waste. God she's so sexy, but I can tell her leg is hurting.

"Sweetheart, why don't you go sit on the couch while I whip us up something to eat." She squeezes me tight and kisses my neck.

"Thank you honey, will you make me a BLT?" I nod and give her a quick kiss. After I make the food we sit on the couch eating and watching TV. After we finish eating she takes her prosthetic off and snuggles up to me. I rub my hand along her waist. She sighs and begins to kiss my neck.

"Arizona. Honey. I want you to know that I didn't not talk to you about buying the hospital on purpose. I had just thought about it like 20 minutes before meeting up with you guys. Webber and I scoped out this other hospital that Pegasus owns and it was terrible and that was the only thing I could think of."

"Oh ok. I just wish you would talk to me more. I know I get angry and frustrated more now but I want you to be able to talk to me without being scared I'll get mad."

"Ok, I'll do that. Now where were we." I push her down and start to kiss from her delicious cleavage to her earlobe and suck it into my mouth.

"Oh shit, calliope." She makes the sexiest noises. I move my lips to her mouth and we quickly start deep kissing. She has both her hands on my ass squeezing my cheeks while I move my hands under her shirt and move under her bra to start stroking her breasts. She moans loudly and I smirk into the kiss. "Baby, lets me this to the bedroom."

"Anything you want sexy." I stand up and as she begins to move towards her prosthetic to put it back on I grab her hands and lift her up to stand.

"Cal, honey, I need to put my leg on." She barely gets out as I'm nipping at her neck. I put my hands under her ass and lift her up so she can latch onto my waist. "Callie! You could've warned me."

I kiss her and say, "Well where's the spontaneity in that?" we keep kissing all the way to the bedroom. I lay her on the bed and keep kissing her tongue and all. She pulls my shirt up and over my head. I grind my hips down into her and hear my wife moan. She moves her hands beneath my underwear to my ass and pulls me into her and we start grinding into each other.

"Oh god Calliope. I'm already so wet for you." I stop grinding my hips. "No baby keep going." I bite at her ear.

"Sweetie, we can take our time. We have all night. And besides you still have all your clothes on. Let's fix that." She groans and sits up. I pull my own bra off and she quickly latches her mouth onto one of my nipples. She circles her tongue around it and sucks. Her mouth has always done great things. "Mmmm Arizona, you need to be naked to." She moans again and pulls her shirt off. I quickly reach around and take her bra off. She pulls me back on top of her and I instinctively start to thrust against her core. She feels so fucking good. I missed having her like this. We move up further on the bed and I lay back down to kiss her. I slowly guide my tongue into her mouth and caress her tongue as sweetly as I can. I pull back and look into her eyes. "I love you so much. You're so sexy baby. And you taste so good."

"I love you too honey. Now I need you to take your pants off so I can see that sexy ass." I smile. Arizona considers herself a boob girl but I would definitely consider her an ass girl. With the amount of times she puts her hand in my back pocket, pinches me or smacks my ass, it's a reasonable deduction. I pull back and slowly take my pants off along with my underwear. My next stop is Arizona's pants. I unbutton her jeans and pull off her pants and underwear quickly. She opens up to me immediately and I can see her pussy glistening.

"Shit, your thighs are soaked. You should've come to me sooner babe, I could've taken care of you." I wink at her. I push my core against her and start grinding again. She puts her right leg around mine to push me further into her and again her hands fine my ass. Her mouth is busy on my chest. She licks and sucks like its necessary for my survival. It's so sexy. I clench my pussy and feel juices seep out. "Arizona." I moan. She turns me on so easily. I pull her away from my chest and kiss her with everything I have. "What do you want to do? I can fuck you anyway you want." I kiss her all over her face while she is thinking.

"I want to feel your pussy drip against mine." Oh my god. I can never get sick of hearing her talk like that.

"No problem. I'm gonna fuck you like you've never been fucked before." I move my left leg over her right and situate myself above her wet wonderland. I rub the length of her pussy. I can't remember the last time she was this wet. I circle her entrance and then move up to her clit rubbing that a few times. She throws her head back and moans. She quickly moves her hand to my entrance and enters me with two fingers. I start to ride her fingers as I can feel her wetness soak my hand and the sheets below her. Wait! Wait! I think. This isn't what she wanted. I bend down and kiss her and move her hand from my pussy to my breasts. I spread her glistening lips and then my own and slowly place myself onto her. We both moan loudly. God it feels so good to be this close to her. I put my hand on her chest to balance myself and quickly start to grind against her.

"Fuck Calliope, I love you pussy against mine."

"Baby, I'm gonna come so hard. I'm already close. Oh oh god, shit"

"It's ok baby, just let go. Come all over my pussy please, I want to feel you drip on me."

"Fuck, I love your dirty mouth." I grind harder into her.

"Yeah ride me baby. You know you like to ride me. Maybe after this we can get out the strap on so you can ride me again." As she says this I grind harder into her. It isn't helping me keep my orgasm and bay but I want to come with Arizona. The bed frame starts to smack against the wall with an even rhythm. "Oh my wife wants it a little rough tonight huh?" I nod vigorously. She quickly moves her hands to my ass and squeezes hard. "Come on baby; fuck me like you mean it. Make me come undone. "She smacks my ass and I cry out.

"Oh shit, Arizona. So good baby. Do you hear how wet I am for you? Can you feel it, baby?" She picks up the pace with her own hips. I know what my dirty talk does to her too.

"Shit yeah I feel you baby, but I want more. Give me more Calliope." We start grinding our pussy's faster and harder. The bed continues to bang into the wall. We even manage to shake the ground enough that the alarm clock falls off the bedside table.

"Arizona. I'm gonna come. You feel so good. Shit baby. UGH!" I moan and grind a couple more times until she feels an abundance of wetness seep out of me onto her own aching pussy. I continue to grind into her moaning and screaming in ecstasy. "Fuck baby do you feel me coming all over your pussy."

"OH GOD." She scream as her come shoots out of her onto my own soaked pussy.

"Shit Arizona, give it to me baby. Give me everything you got baby." I grind into her while we both ride out the best orgasms we've ever had. We keep moaning and grinding. We rub against each other slowly and after a couple minutes we stop, still panting heavily. "God Arizona, you're so good. I missed you."

"I missed you too baby. Everything about you. Your body is so delicious." She pulls my face to hers and we hungrily make out. "I love you so much Calliope. Thank you for being my everything."

"Anything for my wife and love of my life." I hungrily kiss her and our tongues duel for a couple more minutes until I stop and rub my nose against hers. "We need to change the sheets. We both squirted." We both smile into another kiss. Sure we had both squirted before but not often and certainly not together like that. She uses all my force to roll over on top of me pinning her hands down with my own.

"Mmmmm, not yet. We have all night baby. I think we can make another mess just yet." She begins to kiss down my body and I know I've in for one of the most memorable nights of my life.


End file.
